Long Time, No See
by SuomiSalami
Summary: Toris and Feliks are not exactly the best of friends ever since their breakup. They might have never talked to each other again if it wasn't for Toris moving into Feliks' apartment as his roommate. Now, can they set aside their troubled past to live together peacefully, or will there be utter discord? Only time will tell. ( Based on the role-play I've done with my friend. )


Toris had all his bags in his hands and under his arms as he opened up the door to the apartment. He knew he'd be sharing with someone, but he really did need a roof over his head. Sharing was doable. He stepped in and closed the door with his foot. Home sweet home, right?As the Lithuanian man had entered the apartment, there were already a pair of pink converse shoes just by the entrance of the door that looked rather familiar.  
Other than that, no one happened to be in sight. Not in the living room, nor in the kitchen. It was assumed that the roommate happened to be in the bedroom.

He stared at the shoes for a moment longer before shrugging. There was no way you-know-who was his roommate! Thought, he did want to see who he would be sharing a home with. He set down a couple bags by the door and brought along his bag as he entered further into the home.

At the end of the hallway, that was near the exit of the living room, were only three rooms. The bathroom, an empty room and a room with a closed door. It seemed like the roommate wasn't exactly welcoming.

Going into the the empty one, he set his stuff down and crossed his arms. The place certainly wasn't as crappy as he had originally thought- so that was good. He turned and left out of the room he now dubbed his, and knocked on the closed door he was sure his roommate was in. "Hello?"

As soon as there was a knock on his bedroom door, Feliks heard the man on the other side speak. With his eyes widening, he stumbled off his bed and ran up to the door. Feeling his heart race, his hands shook once reaching for the door handle. 'Nie...I must be hearing things-."  
As he slightly cracked the door, his eye poked out in order to see just who the other was. The suspense began to drive him mad. Seconds passed way too slowly...

Toris smile faltered slightly as the door opened, and he looked into the peeping green eye... Familiar green eye... Toris blinked a few times, not wanting to believe that this person was who he thought. "Felkis?"

"T-Toris...?" Feliks asked just as the door had swung open half way through. Standing there exposed, he starred at the other man with a rather shocked expression on his face.

Toris stumbled over his words, not knowing what to even say. 7 billion people in the world and he's living with an ex. The Lithuanian cleared his throat, words finally forming. "Long time, no see.."

"Hey yeah...Wait what are you doing here Toris?" Feliks asked curiously, now leaning against the door. He had to shake off all the emotions he was feeling in that exact moment and act confident.

"Well, I'll be staying here. I guess I'm your roommate, huh." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're my...roommate?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Huh, so wanting anything to do with me is now living with me. I see..." Feliks said before he turned around and had slammed the door shut.

Toris opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the slamming of the door. "Nice to see you too." He muttered quietly before going to unpack his things.

As the door was shut, Feliks began to panic. Just exactly was he going to do now? Surely they can still be friends...

Looking back at the door, he decided that he wasn't going out until he has no other choice. Turning on his laptop, he began to go on his social media websites, where he had a false sense of social life.  
The Lithuanian, however, unpacked his things silently, though his thoughts were loud in his ears. ' _Why, why, why, why, why?_ ' Was the only question that buzzed in his brain. It was almost as if his life had been turned into a angst story by a couple dorks. He hung up a few of his clothes, taking a small breath to calm himself down. Who knows, maybe things will be... _Not_ awkward.

"Alright Feliks, do not be loosing your cool. Sure he's an asshole, but that's just Toris. You can do this...Just don't it bother you. You can do this..." Feliks told himself before nodding. Taking a deep breath, he began to do some of his 'confident stretches' before opening the door to leave the bedroom.

Toris was nearly done putting up his things when he looked out doorway and noticed Feliks coming out of his own room. Seeing the Pole made him feel awkward- probably due to how and why they broke up in the first place.

As Feliks left, he went into the kitchen to grab himself a drink of orange juice. It was surprising as the entire apartment didn't smell like smoke at all, not were there empty beer cans all over the floor. It almost seemed as if the roommate was a whole different person. Almost, except he wasn't all that changed at all, as he was still Feliks. And Feliks was quite a character...

For a moment, Toris thought to go after him. After all, it's not like he could just ignore Feliks forever. But then again, he didn't want to deal with any bitching from the Polish other. Feliks didn't want to deal with the Lithuanian man, who he felt was rather selfish and insensitive. Feliks leaned against the kitchen counter and began to drink the orange juice straight from the container as he pretended to not care whether the man would enter the room or not. _How could this work..?_

It took a bit of thinking about, but Toris eventually walked out of the room. Hands behind his back, and curiosity in his gaze, he looked at Feliks... Drinking right from the orange juice container. Seeing that kinda irked him. "You're suppose to pour the juice into a cup before drinking it." He criticized.

"Well I don't have to do anything since you are neither boss of me, nor is it your orange juice." he sassed in a monotone expression.

"Hmph." Was Toris' quiet reply. His stay here was seeming more and more welcoming- not.

"So Toris, how is your girlfriend Natalya?" The Pole asked curiously, just after taking a sip from the carton. It was obvious that Feliks knew about the Lithuanian's helpless crush on the Belorussian girl.

The question kinda took Toris off guard. "Ah, she's not my girlfriend." He paused for a second. "Well, not yet."

Feliks couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Face it, I am not going to sugar coat the truth, so I am going to be real with you here right now. She is not interested in you. You look like a stupid dog chasing a firetruck." He said as he had put the orange juice back into the fridge.

"She'll come around, eventually. I just have to...I'd just have to keep on chasing her. Besides, she can't resist this Lithuanian charm forever. I know you couldn't." Toris said with a small huff.

Pausing, Feliks' face turned pale as he looked at the Lithuanian. Lightly shaking his head, he had to shake the heartache away and avoid showing any weakness. Smiling, he went on.

"Expected from a selfish prick like you. Why am I not surprised? I was dumb at least, but she is rather picky and doesn't settle."

Toris rolled his eyes at him, and scoffed. "Oh please, being with me wouldn't be settling. And she'll fall for me... Eventually." He stopped for a second, and furrowed his brows. "I'm not a prick."

"You're stupid if you think she'd ever fall for you. She and I are close friends since I dated her sister, and she told me herself that she'd never date you, like, _ever_. " Feliks sighed before leaning back and nodding his head. "Heh well, you kind of are a prick."

For a split second, a look of hurt shown on the Lithuanian's face, but he quickly looked away, scowling. "Fine. I may be a prick, but you're just a bitc-!"

"I'm a bitch?" Feliks scoffed before he stood upright. "Hah. That is hilarious." he said before pushing himself off the counter, walking right up to the man. " Well I'm that bitch who was always there for _you_. You're the one who never gave a single damn about me, you heartless prick." he said before pointing his finger to his chest. "You left me when I needed you the most in my life because I was bothering you, tak? Yet you never cared to know why I was like this. Lucky for me though..." He said before pulling his finger away, "I don't need you, and I healed just fine without you. I even quit smoking all together, no thanks to you. So now you're here, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, or pretend to be nicer for your sake."

"Well excuse me," Toris said, voice laced with sarcasm. "I apologize for not wanting to be with a total wreck of a man." Toris' tone grew louder. "I didn't know what to do, Feliks. I didn't know how to fix your problems! I didn't know how to deal you!"

"Oh and what? A woman who literally breaks your fingers isn't whacked at all? Maybe a man who chases a love that's never going to happen is the whacked one here." He said as he sounded rather annoyed, almost angry.

Toris ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Quietly, he asked, "Why were you like that anyways?"

Feliks was the type who always tried to keep himself calm, and if he ever did have an outburst, he would quickly calm himself down. "Why was I like that is...complicated. We all have problems, yeah? Besides, I don't need to tell you anything. Not like you care. I am strong enough to take care of myself without you or anyone so whatever."

He clenched his hands into fists and he turned around.

The Lithuanian's ego was pretty hurt by Feliks' words, and didn't want to talk to him for a second more. He stormed to his room and slammed the door behind himself as if he were a child. Still angered, he punched a wall, which was stupid idea because his hand wasn't totally healed from being broken by Natalya. _**"Gah!"**_


End file.
